Unpredictable Family
by moccatwlv
Summary: Sebuah keluarga kecil dengan tiga orang anak dan satu orang keponakan. Mengurus empat orang anak berdua saja itu melelahkan. Apalagi, mereka masih kecil. Jaehyun x Doyoung (JaeDo) NCT with Kids!Renjun Jeno Hyoje. Domestic!AU. Kumpulan oneshot. M-Preg for theme(?)


**Unpredictable Family**

Jaehyun x Doyoung

1

Beginning

* * *

Doyoung yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya di suatu pagi hari Sabtu itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan sebuah _backhug_.

"Astaga! Jae, kau mengagetkanku!" Doyoung menampar pelan tangan sang pemeluk, Jaehyun.

Yang memeluk hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Selamat pagi, sayang!" bisiknya di telinga Doyoung, membuat Doyoung bergidik geli.

Doyoung mencoba tersenyum, dia melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun. "Aku lagi masak, Jae. Kalau nanti masakan gosong, kita makan apa? Sudah, bangunkan anak-anak, sana! Atau, setidaknya diam saja!"

Jaehyun beringsut mundur dengan wajah cemberut. Pagi-pagi hari libur sudah diomeli istri tercinta. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Dia pun menuju ruang makan. Lebih baik dia diam saja daripada membangunkan anak-anak. _Toh_ , mereka akan bangun dengan sendirinya nanti.

Melihatnya, Doyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan memasak. Sudah ia duga.

Selama beberapa lama, dapur hening. Hanya terdengar suara kompor menyala, pisau, dan suara-suara alat masak beradu. Hingga kemudian, Doyoung berbalik membawa masakan ke meja makan. Dia menata meja makan dalam diam, sementara Jaehyun memerhatikannya dari balik _handphone_ nya. Setelah selesai menata meja makan, Doyoung berbalik hendak ke lantai atas, tempat para anaknya tidur.

Baru saja Doyoung melangkah beberapa langkah, terdengar suara seseorang jatuh. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangis yang kencang.

"Huwaaaa! _Eommaaaaa_!"

Doyoung terkejut. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang menyadari maksud Doyoung, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tolong urus Jeno. Biar aku yang mengurus Hyoje."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Doyoung bergegas ke ruang keluarga, disusul oleh Jaehyun. Di depan tangga, tampak Hyoje sedang duduk memegang lututnya dan menangis. Sementara itu, di tengah-tengah tangga, berdiri Jeno dengan muka bantalnya sedang menguap. Doyoung berlari kecil mendekati sang putri kecil, memeluknya hangat.

"Kenapa, sayang? Hyoje jatuh, ya?" tanya Doyoung menatap Hyoje cemas.

Hyoje terisak-isak. Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Hyoje luka?"

Hyoje mengangguk lagi.

"Uuuh~ Mana yang luka, sayang?"

Hyoje diam, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terisak sambil masih memeluk lutut kanannya. Doyoung yang menyadarinya lalu menyingkirkan tangan mungil Hyoje dari lututnya. Lalu, menatap Hyoje cemas. Luka itu hanya luka kecil, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa berbahaya untuk anak balita.

Doyoung meniup-niup dan mengusap lembut luka tersebut. "Kenapa bisa luka, sayang?"

Masih sambil terisak, Hyoje menunjuk ke atas tangga. Doyoung mendongak, menoleh ke arah tangga. Lalu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sang objek perhatian hanya menggosok-gosok mata sipitnya, tidak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan.

"Jeno!"

Jeno tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah sang ibu. "Ya, _eomma_?"

"Kamu apakan Hyoje?"

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hyoje yang sedang dalam pelukan Doyoung, lalu menatap Doyoung. Mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tau, _eomma_. Memangnya, dia kenapa?"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya, menatap tajam Jeno. "Jujurlah!"

Jeno hanya menatap tidak mengerti. Namun, melihat keadaan Hyoje, dia pun mengerti. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Dasar pengadu! Aku lagi, aku lagi!" umpatnya kesal. Dia menoleh ke Jaehyun yang berada di ambang pintu pembatas antara ruang keluarga dan dapur. Lalu, memutar bola matanya jengah dan berbalik ke kamarnya di atas, mengabaikan omelan sang ibu. _Lebih baik tidur lagi._

"Aish! Dasar anak bandel! Susah sekali, sih, diatur!" Doyoung menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah tangan merangkulnya, membantunya berdiri. "Lihatlah Renjun! Dia itu meski nakal juga, masih punya hati untuk membantu orang tuanya." Doyoung menghela napas keras.

"Tenang, sayang! Mungkin saja Jeno tidak mendorong Hyoje. Mungkin Hyoje jatuh sendiri."

Doyoung menatap tajam Jaehyun. "Kau membelanya? Kau tidak percaya dengan Hyoje?"

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Doyoung. Dia menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, sayang! Aku percaya dengan Hyoje! Hanya saja, anak seusianya itu sering berbohong. Itu wajar."

Doyoung memijat pelipisnya, lalu menghela napas keras. Dia menggendong Hyoje. "Sudahlah! Aku lelah. Aku akan mengobati luka Hyoje saja. Kau bangunkan Renjun dan Mark. Jeno tidak usah dibangunkan! Tidak ada sarapan untuknya!" pintanya keras, lalu berlalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Jaehyun diam di tempat, menatap sang istri berlalu. Lalu, menghela napas pasrah dan memijat pelipisnya. Mempunyai tiga anak benar-benar menyusahkan. Apalagi, mereka masih dalam usia anak-anak. Dan, pada musim panas tahun kemarin, kakaknya, Johnny, menitipkan anaknya kepadanya. Bisa dibayangkan, kan, bagaimana berisiknya rumah ini dengan empat orang anak yang tidak ada diamnya?

Tapi, sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah di dalam lubuk hatinya. Dia lebih sering berada di luar rumah, bekerja dari pagi hingga larut malam, meninggalkan empat orang anak di bawah pengawasan sang istri. Sudah pasti lebih lelah istrinya. Apalagi, setiap dia sampai di rumah, Doyoung selalu saja masih terjaga, menunggunya.

Jaehyun menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar Renjun. Renjun dan Mark tidur sekamar. Tidak ada kamar lain yang masih kosong di lantai atas ini, hanya ada dua kamar. Dan, Jaehyun dan Doyoung merasa tidak enak jika Mark tidur dengan Jeno. Mungkin kamar Jeno juga bersih, tapi dia sangat nakal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika anak itu akan berbuat macam-macam kepada Mark. Jadi, mereka memutuskan bahwa Mark tidur dengan Renjun.

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar Renjun. "Renjun, Mark, ayo bangun! Sudah pagi."

Hening selama beberapa detik, hingga terdengar erangan malas. " _Ne_ , _appa_!" Itu suara Renjun.

" _Appa_ turun dulu, ya! Ingat, kalian harus bangun! Kalau tidak, _laptop_ nya tidak akan _appa_ kasih!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu di hadapan Jaehyun terbuka, menampakkan Renjun dengan baju piyama Moominnya. " _Appa_ sudah membelinya?" tanyanya antusias.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehyun malah menatap ke dalam kamar. Di atas _single bed_ yang berseberangan dengan milik Renjun, tampak Mark masih tertidur. Jaehyun lalu menatap Renjun, mengangguk.

Renjun lalu bersorak kegirangan. Dia meloncat-loncat, sebelum kemudian memeluk _appa_ nya erat. " _Gomawo_ , _appa_!"

"Kami akan turun sebentar lagi!" Renjun berlari mendekati kasur Mark. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mark dengan heboh. " _Hyung_ , bangun! _Appa_ sudah beli _laptop_ untuk kita! Bangun, _hyung_ , ih!"

Mark membuka matanya sedikit, menggosok-gosoknya. "Eung. Apa?"

" _Appa_ sudah beli _laptop_ untuk kita!"

Sontak, Mark bangun. Matanya berbinar-binar. " _Jinjja_? Woah~ Akhirnya!" Renjun mengangguk-angguk antusias. Lalu, menarik tangan Mark turun. "Makanya, ayo kita bangun!"

Melihat tingkah kedua anak di depannya, Jaehyun tertawa geli. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut Renjun dan Mark. Mereka pun turun ke bawah, ke ruang makan.

/

Sementara itu, di kamar Jaehyun dan Doyoung, tampak Doyoung sedang mengobati luka Hyoje.

"Selesai!" Doyoung mengecup plester yang telah tertempel di lutut Hyoje.

Hyoje mengangkat lututnya, mengintip plesternya. Lalu, terkekeh pelan dan menghambur memeluk erat Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum lembut, balas memeluk Hyoje. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Hyoje.

Setelah beberapa lama, Doyoung melepas pelukan, menatap lembut mata bulat Hyoje. Dia mengusap surai hitam Hyoje. "Lain kali kalau ke atas, bilang _eomma_ atau _appa_ , ya!"

Hyoje mengangguk-angguk, membuat rambutnya yang diikat terantuk-antuk.

"Kenapa Hyoje ke atas?"

"Hyoje ingin bangunkan Jeno _oppa_ , _eomma_!"

Doyoung menghela napas pelan. Putrinya ini benar-benar menyayangi Jeno _oppa_ nya. Padahal, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia terluka karena kenakalan Jeno. Doyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan Renjun _oppa_ dan Mark _oppa_?"

Bibir merah Hyoje mengerucut. "Hyoje sudah coba bangunkan Renjun _oppa_ dan Mark _oppa_. Tapi, mereka tidak langsung bangun. Hanya Jeno _oppa_ yang langsung bangun." jelasnya menatap _eomma_ nya.

Doyoung menghela napas. Sudah ia duga. Inilah sebabnya Hyoje lebih dekat dengan Jeno. Padahal, saudara kembarnya, Renjun, lebih halus dan lebih baik kepada Hyoje. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jeno dan Hyoje.

Doyoung memeluk putrinya lagi. Lalu, menggendong Hyoje dan berdiri. Dia mengecup kening Hyoje sekilas. Mereka keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke arah ruang makan.

/

Doyoung menurunkan Hyoje ke atas sebuah kursi anak, lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi di samping Hyoje. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Semuanya sudah berada di sini, kecuali Jeno. Sudah jelas, tidak akan ada sisa sarapan untuk anak bandel.

"Baguslah, semuanya sudah di sini. Ayo, kita mulai makan!" ujarnya, lalu bersiap mengambilkan sarapan untuk Hyoje.

" _Eomma_ ," Doyoung menoleh. "Jeno tidak di sini."

Doyoung menekan bibir tipisnya ke dalam. Mencoba mengulas senyum. "Jeno tidak sarapan, Renjun."

Renjun manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, sarapannya untukku?"

Doyoung tersenyum, mengangguk. "Untuk Renjun, kalau mau."

Renjun bersorak gembira. Dia menambahkan makanan yang masih tersisa, lalu menawarkannya pada Mark. Dia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan sarapan Jeno sendirian.

"Oh, iya, _eomma_ , _appa_."

"Telan dulu makananmu, sayang!" tegur Doyoung sebelum menyuapkan _kimchi_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Renjun diam, sibuk menelan makanannya.

"Sekolah akan mengadakan piknik bersama keluarga."

Doyoung mengangkat alisnya, menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun balas menatap, lalu mengangguk. Doyoung menatap Renjun lagi, tersenyum lembut. "Kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

Doyoung menggumam pelan. Dia menatap Jaehyun lagi, meminta pendapatnya. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, menatap Renjun lagi. "Kita bisa ikut."

Renjun mengangguk-angguk antusias. Tampak sudah tidak sabar dengan acara pikniknya.

"Jeno sudah tau?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Sudah, _eomma_."

Doyoung manggut-manggut. Inilah untungnya menyekolahkan saudara kembar di sekolah yang sama. Selain praktis, juga memudahkan mereka jika ada acara dari sekolah.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping Renjun. Mark hanya menunduk, tampak lesu.

"Mark, kenapa?"

Mark mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, _samchon_."

"Kamu bisa ikut, kok, Mark."

Mata Mark membulat. "Benarkah?"

Doyoung mengangguk tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Kamu adalah keluarga kami juga."

Mark tersenyum lebar, tampak senang. " _Gomawo_ , _samchon_!" Dia melanjutkan sarapannya sambil sesekali berbincang dengan Renjun.

Doyoung tersenyum melihatnya. Dia menoleh, bertukar tatapan dengan sang suami. Mereka berdua tau itu. Mark sedang merindukan orang tuanya di Busan.

Ketika sarapan mereka hampir habis, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering telepon. Dari _handphone_ Jaehyun. Jaehyun melirik layarnya, lalu tersenyum kecil mengintip Mark. Johnny meneleponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

"Yeoboseyo _. Bagaimana kabarmu?_ "

"Baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ sendiri? Usaha _bakery_ nya berjalan lancar, kan?"

" _Syukurlah, baik-baik saja. Kabar anak-anak bagaimana?_ "

Jaehyun balas menatap Doyoung yang sedang memerhatikannya. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mark merindukanmu, _hyung_."

" _Oh, iya! Bisakah kamu berikan ke Mark? Ada yang mau disampaikan._ "

" _Ne_." Jaehyun menyodorkan _handphone_ nya ke Mark. "Ayahmu." jawabnya ketika Mark hanya menatap bingung.

" _Dad_! _I miss you so much_!"

Terdengar kekehan yang sangat khas. "Miss you too _, Mark. Kabarmu bagaimana?_ "

Mark tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Aku sehat-sehat saja, _dad_! _Mom_ sehat, _dad_?"

" _Semuanya di sini sehat, sayang!_ "

"Daddy _punya kabar bagus untukmu._ "

Dahi Mark berkerut. "Kabar bagus? Apa?"

" _Dua minggu lagi kami akan ke Seoul!_ "

" _Jinjja_?"

Johnny terkekeh pelan. " _Iya, sayang! Kita bisa jalan-jalan._ "

"Aiing~ Kutunggu, _dad_! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, _dad_!" sorak Mark gembira. Tak bisa dipungkiri betapa bahagianya Mark saat ini mengetahui orang tuanya akan datang mengunjunginya.

"Okay _._ Chicken _?_ "

" _Ne_ , _dad_!"

"Okay~ Noted! _Sudah dulu, ya._ Dad _sedang membantu_ mom _masak. Dua jam lagi_ bakery _harus dibuka._ See you in two weeks _!_ "

" _Okay_. _See you_ , _dad_!"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan, Mark mengembalikan _handphone_ nya kepada Jaehyun.

" _Good news_? _What is it_?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

Mark mengangguk antusias. " _Dad and mom will come here in two weeks_." jawabnya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Mendengarnya, sontak Jaehyun tersenyum. Lesung pipitnya tampak jelas. Dia bertukar tatapan dengan Doyoung yang ikut tersenyum.

\- kkeut -

* * *

Jung Jaehyun : Kepala keluarga. 32 y.o. Jarang berada di rumah, tapi mencintai keluarganya sepenuh hati.

Jung Doyoung (Kim Dongyoung) : Ibu dari si kembar Renjun-Jeno dan Hyoje. 33 y.o. Galak, tapi sebenarnya baik (?).

Jung Renjun : Anak pertama. Kakak kembar Jeno. 7 y.o. Nakal tapi gampang diatur.

Jung Jeno : Anak kedua. Adik kembar Renjun. 7 y.o. Bandel dan susah diatur. Kesayangannya Hyoje.

Jung Hyoje : Anak ketiga. Putri satu-satunya. 3 y.o. Polos bak malaikat.

Jung Youngho : Kakak Jaehyun. Ayah Mark. Blasteran Amerika-Korea. 34 y.o. Tinggal di Busan bersama istri tercinta mengurus Ji Bakery.

Jung Hansol (Ji Hansol) : Istri Johnny. Ibu Mark. 35 y.o. Tinggal di Busan mengurus Ji Bakery. Pewaris Ji Bakery.

Mark Jung : Anak Johnny dan Hansol. Tunggal. 12 y.o. Dititipkan kepada Jaehyun karena sekolah di Seoul.

* * *

 **dedicated for Soulmate JaeDo.**

 **ps. kumpulan oneshot**

 **pss. update sesuai mood**

 **psss. ff jaedo perdana wkwk :")**


End file.
